Jonan
Jonan, also known as Adieu, is a part of the Dumb Fidelity/Cyan Crocomire universe, specifically, he is one half of Dumb Fidelity. He is a part of the organization of He. While he is a close ally of Cyan Crocomire, as far as we the editors are aware he has never been to the Digital realm. He is noteworthy for his popular "Abstract Noise" streams, with fans eagerly awaiting the 11th installment. Backstory Jonan is a person. At some point he met Tate, Cyan Crocomire, Ben, etc. and began making his own YouTube videos. Powers and Abilities Being human, Jonan has no supernatural abilities (that we know of), but he does has some abilities to his name. He can play guitar very well and has sung many songs and even made some of his own. Another time he defeated some creepy dude by not even talking to him, a power he learned from his dad. He also has, at the very least, Cyan Crocomire and Ben on speed-dial, as seen in We've Been Cyberbullied Again. Lastly, in B Ball Boys, he beat Tate in a game of B Ball, despite Tate being specifically chosen to be the ultimate B Ball King. Somehow Jonan has survived death on multiple occasions. Jonan's main weakness is the mention of music band Maroon 5. Mentioning the name or playing one of their songs will often send Jonan into a blind rage. Friends * Alexa * Tate * Cyan Crocomire * Ben * Shyguy99 * Mr. Star * Will * Big Lank * Goldenknight * Nate * Troll Police * Big Lank NOT Friends >:[ * LuggyBro * Ribena * Anti-Jonan * wait I wasn't supposed to say that IGNORE THAT LAST ONE * That kid who said Dfi only does it for the money * People who leave dislikes on the Abstract Noise streams * Starch Billy * People who dislike Gangnam Style * Adam Levine * Bekfreak247 List of Songs * Paid * Sloppy * Neonicomosis * Street Safety * Massachusetts * Salmonella * Time Play * Happy Birthday Cyan Crocomire * Ribena Sucks * Sodium * Ecchymosis * Seed * Mess * Garbage Truck Fuck Trick * Cheeze it * I'm Gonna C_M * Unfinished Song No. 1 (Massachusetts Demo???) * Happy Halloween * Yawn * Wun * Did What I Did Darn Do * Secret Abstract Noise Sneak Peak * Reeses (his most hated song to date) * Improvisation Tape w/ Ben (Used on Massachusetts, Unreleased) * Invasion * New Wave Country Boy Nose Bleedin' In Your Backyard * Mean Head * Shoes * You Don't Even Know * I Can't Believe You * Guantanamera * Plastic People * Spring Weather * Spring Roll * Bless Me!! * Okay * Can * All Good * Old Shoes Blues * Melatonin Dummies * Vacuum * Hobo Johnson Fanclub * Heave * I Drnk Crm Sda (Thru My Ashl) * A bunch of others that were bonus songs on God Wrote These Songs For Me Trivia * Jonan and Cyan Crocomire are friends despite Cyan often killing him * Jonan's hair is sometimes long and sometimes short, it's kinda variable. * Jonan likes Beck * Jonan's Grandpa's name is Mario (according to Top 10 Fricken Mario) * Apparently Jonan isn't a real word because red squiggles keep appearing whenever I type his name. Then again, I've typed Crocomire so much I'm used to it. * Jonan is one of the main contributors to this Wiki, but ironically, not to this page. This means, that by law, Jonan must create the Cyan Crocomire page. ** We're still waiting, Jonan * Jonan was a prominent member of Cyan Crocomire's Skipping Prom Livestream, he was not very good a Terraria and reinforced the argument that Prom sucks and is a scam and waste of money. ** In the second and final Skipping Prom stream, Jonan betrayed Cyan's trust and went to Prom. Cyan made fun of him. * Jonan's dad Jesus sang Guantanamera * In Beck Raiders, Jonan is called "Joe Nan" by Tate * There is no definitive way to spell his alternate title "Adieu". Variations on the spelling include Adew, Adeww, Adewww, Adewwww, and Adewwwww Discography Along with Jonan's songs, he also has a few albums to his name as well. Here's a selected discography: As Adew: *Fiesta (2017) *Lil Tiny Fuzz (2018) *Stew (as Dumb Fidelity) (2018) *God Wrote These Songs for Me (2019) With Dumb Fidelity: *Dfi Vol. 1 *Trolled Again *Shrek Stuff WIDE.jpg|WIDE weed.png|THIS IS FAKE. JONAN DOES NOT ACTUALLY SMOAK WEED. DO NOT BELIEVE THIS IMAGE. HE IS NOT A STONER ITS FAKE DONT SHOW HIS MOM THIS SHE WILL THINK IT IS REAL PLEASE PLE Screenshot 20190901-154213 Instagram.jpg|Jonan please you're scaring Tate Tallulah.PNG|Tallulah Thisrts.JPG|Thirsty boy Jonscary.jpg|AAAH! Don't scare us like that, Jonan! Joneeeek.JPG|In the arms of the muscular Eeeek Jonanpoint.JPG|Point Jonanmore.JPG|Showing off his crib to MTV Jonanjonan.png|Why is he just standing there? Should we help him? Jonane2.PNG|idk I really like this one Jonanboi.JPG|BOI Joj.JPG|He hold he drum (Post-Shrekfest) Huuuuuu.JPG|Huuuuuuuuu Hifive.JPG|slapp Emonan.JPG|Emo Dumpass Cartwheelnan.PNG|Cartwheel (from Glover) Bballnan.JPG|Jonan you fool, that's not how you play basketball Antijonan.PNG|Pleading with Alexa to dispatch the intruder in his house